


Consequential Error

by NewLeeland



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, How to escape a Star Destroyer, May seem a bit easy, Minor mistakes in large military structures, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/pseuds/NewLeeland
Summary: Rogue One escapes Scarif, but is forced to land in the hangar of Darth Vader's Star Destroyer. Luckily, the officer tasked with checking their shuttle does not think they are Rebels...





	Consequential Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Based On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420880) by [Kobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo). 



> My good friend [Kobo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo) wrote a [oneshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11420880/chapters/25833345) detailing Rogue One's escape from Scarif, which ended with them being more or less forced to land onboard Vader's ship and hiding from the boarding party that is expected to search their shuttle.
> 
> So the question was: How will our heroes find a way to escape with these bleak prospects?
> 
> Answer: Enter an Imperial OC I created for an AU storyline I write on since January. In this AU of an AU, his fate is also different.

* * *

 

“Lieutenant Ivanschitz, we’ve got another shuttle of Scarif survivors landing in Bay 2-1-3. Take care of them.” Constantine’s commanding officer, a man with graying hair and a face that looked like a stone statue, sounded bored. The few Army troops onboard the  _ Devastator _ weren’t called into action to combat the Rebels on Scarif, so there was pretty little to do. Everybody knew a battle - the biggest in the last few years - was raging, but inside the grey hull of the Star Destroyer, they were as far away from the fight as the Emperor himself. Warships weren’t constructed for unobstructed panorama view of space after all. Finally, their command center was not on the bridge, so even a peak of the numerous screens there was out of question.

“Yes, Sir,” Constantine confirmed his order, sounding a bit more enthusiastic than his superior. It wasn’t completely fake. Maybe some of the survivors had first hand news to share. It felt wrong to lust after such information, but there was pretty much nothing else to do here.

Surprisingly, the shuttle was a cargo craft and not a military vessel. However, constructions on Scarif were a permanent affair, so maybe not so surprising at all.

Vader’s elite stormtroopers were apparently far too important to stand as guards in the hangar. Granted, there was no need. The shuttle was definitely Imperial and the codes it sent were above all doubts. And so it was just Constantine who went ahead to check it out. A medical crew was at the ready, but that was it.

Once the ramp went down, Constantine wasted no time, entering the shuttle and curiously looking around. Scans had revealed that five human lifeforms and one droid were onboard. A curious number for this sort of shuttle, but maybe it had evacuated wounded personnel.

From the cockpit, a nervous looking human came towards him. He wore a Imperial pilot uniform that had seen better days and his hands trembled a bit. His companion was the droid, a KX security model, a common sight at many Imperial bases. The closer Constantine got to the pilot, the more clear it was that the man was apparently under shock.

“Easy, man, easy,” he said soothingly, patting the pilot’s arm awkwardly. “You’re safe now. Whatever happened down there is over.” The man was clearly not used to combat, flying only civilian spacecraft.

Constantine’s word failed to calm him though, so the Lieutenant tried a different route. “Hey, where is the rest of your crew? Do you require medical assistance?”

The man looked at him with wide eyes. “R-r-rest of the crew?”

“Yes, according to the scanners, there are four more lifeforms aboard. Is anyone wounded? I have a team of medics standing by.” Poor guy, completely confused. Maybe the space fight was a pretty tough affair. Must have cost the man some of his nerves to find his way through it.

But slowly, he seemed to reclaim them. “Yes, of course. Eh, K-2SO, would you be so kind and get the rest of our, eh, crew.” The hulking droid looked at the pilot for a moment before departing downstairs.

“How big a fight is it down there? We’ve only heard glimpses,” Constantine asked hopefully. He never liked awkward silence.

“Eh, yes, quite a fight,” the pilot stuttered, wiping his hands on his uniform and making them even dirtier in the progress. “I didn’t see much, of course.”

Constantine nodded. He wished for more, but right now, the man needed some downtime. His shift would be over in two hours, he would check on him after that. There was little else to do.

Voices could be heard from beneath them in the cargo hold. Constantine couldn’t make out what they said, so with one quick step, he went to the ladder leading down, taking a few steps while the pilot half-heartedly reached out for him before coughing loudly.

Once Constantine turned around, he was confronted by a rather unusual sight. The rest of the crew weren’t Imperial: a man with short black hair in some sort of black robes, nursing a shoulder wound. A gruff and dangerous looking hulking guy in a body armor, another man lying on the ground with an injured chest. Rounding them off was a tiny brunette woman, who whipped around and stared at Constantine like he was personally responsible for all the pain her companions were in.

Another Imperial might have found the whole scene suspicious, but Constantine had always prided himself as a quick thinker. “So, eh, you are some sort of mercenaries Director Krennic hired as extra security after that assassination attempt on Eadu?”

At the mention of the planet, the woman’s eyes went wide, but she nodded. Constantine smiled mildly, proud of himself that his assumption was correct. The other option was that these men and the woman were Rebels. But that was impossible. The Scarif garnison was 4,000 soldiers strong, more than enough to handle any ragtag Rebel commando group. Plus, how would they get hands on a droid? And a pilot?

The group might not look like your textbook mercenaries - well, expect the burly man in the armor - but they were surely no Rebels. The injured guy in robes seemed like a Teras Käsi practitioner and while both the man with the chest wound and the woman were rather small, looks could be deceiving.

“Well, eh, as far as I’ve been informed, we haven’t heard of Director Krennic yet, but I’m sure he is alright. I’d suggest we treat your wounds in the medbay and I’ll arrange your payment in the meantime. Though I guess there is no more need for your services. The situation is under control.” He didn’t even wait for an answer before he turned around and activated the bigger ramp. The medical team was already waiting and swarmed into the vessel. Constantine stood in the hangar, watching the scene. If the medics were confused by the appearance of this weird team, they didn’t show it.

Once first aid had been administered, he walked back into the shuttle, where the gruff man was arguing about the further treatment of his friends injuries. Constantine stepped in and gave the mercenary one of his winning smiles. “We’re all friends here, Sir. But the wound looks nasty and some bacta would surely help. We’re here to help you.”

The man wasn’t convinced, but after a slight nod from the brunette, he stepped back. “Are you their leader?” Constantine asked her, earning a dismissive scoff.

“You could say that.”

“Ah, well then. I can debrief you later after the wounds have been treated properly.” He gave the head medic a nod. “I’ll accompany them to the medbay in case you need clearance.”

Carefully supervised by the burly man and the woman, the medics laid the man in robes and the other bearded man on stretchers and slowly carried them down the ramp. Constantine approached the pilot who was still standing around, watching the events nervously. The droid loomed over his shoulder like a tall and silent, but intimidating guardian.

“Eh, Mister...?” Constantine began, shaking the pilot from his trance. For a moment, he stared at the Lieutenant nervously, before stuttering “Eh, Gullet. Bor Gullet.”

A strange name, but the galaxy was a strange place. “Mr. Gullet, I’m sure some higher up will want to talk to you after this incident is sorted out. For now, why don’t you accompany your crew to the medbay and get a check? Just in case something is wrong.” The pilot nodded, mumbled a thank you and departed, the droid in tow.

Well, at least the routine check hadn’t been boring.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry to inform you that Director Krennic is amongst the casualties of the fighting today. Any records of your service are unfortunately lost. But I have the permission from my commanding officer to pay you a standard tariff the Imperial military has for such occasions. It will be less than the Director has promised you, but it will save you a lot of trouble.”

Constantine’s speech was met by incredulous looks. The four - burly guy, bearded guy, robe guy and the woman - were sitting on medbay cots, looking much better than they did before. Constantine’s commander had been less than interested. Apparently, the attack was a bigger affair than he had thought.

“If you accept, I can arrange your immediate departure. I’m afraid we are leaving the system soon and my superiors are kinda interested in wrapping this up.” He looked at the pilot, who had a bacta patch on his upper left arm. “If you’re up to it: You could fly them to wherever they want and then report back to the nearest Imperial garrison. You’ll get further instructions there.” Constantine stood up.

“I’m sorry to throw you out so unceremoniously, but as I said, we’ll jump to hyperspace soon.” But his apologies were unnecessary, as the whole team almost ran to the empty hangar, their pilot and the droid in tow.

Constantine had to hurry to catch up with them and when he arrived in the shuttle’s cargo hold, pilot Gullet and the droid already in the cockpit. “You need the clearance codes to depart.” He pulled out a datapad, scrolling through the tabs, and a data chip. “Plus, this data chip contains a message for the Imperial authorities with orders to pay you for your services.”

The woman took the chip, but her gaze was fixed on the datapad. “Are all these codes… up-to-date?”

Constantine was a bit amused. “Of course they are. Don’t worry, nobody is gonna shoot you down. The Rebels are all gone.”

The woman gave him a lopsided smile. “Are they?”

Before Constantine could think further about these words, his world went dark.

* * *

 

“Why exactly are we taking him with us, little sister?” Baze Malbus asked, looking at the now unconscious lieutenant lying on the floor of the shuttle.

Jyn rummaged through the man’s uniform, finding several more data chips. “He has some knowledge about what has happened on Scarif. His datapad could prove useful - without codes like this we would have never made it through the shield and we might need them to travel back to Yavin.”

Baze nodded grimly. They could still throw him out of an airlock later on. “Not the brightest one, was he?”

“Don’t be so hard on him. It was the will of the Force that we escape and he was just the Force’s vessel,” Chirrut chimed in, his wits returning after his wound had been bandaged. Baze just grunted.

Jyn finished looting the lieutenant, tying his hands with a rope Kay had found in a storage closet. Cassian dozed in a seat next to Chirrut, clearly still recovering from his wound. Jyn made a beeline for him, pressing a shy kiss to his hair before continuing to the cockpit.

Bodhi Rook was glad nobody mentioned the fake name he had chosen. Apparently, saying the first thing that came to his mind became a habit for him.

“By the Force,” he thought as he pulled back the lever and their shuttle jumped to hyperspace, “I’m getting more and more like Kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this wishful thinking? Mostly, but I do think something like this could happen.
> 
> One has to remember that the Imperials would be in a great haste to pursue Leia and this unexpected Rebel attack would have caused massive confusion. Onboard the Devastator, Constantine has no idea what is actually going on.
> 
> Rebels capturing a shuttle is a possibility. Even an Imperial pilot. But a pilot and a droid? Seems unlikely. Knowing about Krennic and the Eadu incident, his conclusion that they are some sort of mercenaries is at least possible. Add some bureaucracy, hectic and no interest from any other officers (who just "do their job") make this scenario in my eyes not completely unrealistic.
> 
> You'll find even greater blunders in history! ;)
> 
> Plus, we can't have them escape and then kill them. :D


End file.
